Tale as old as time
by KingoftheShips
Summary: Lord Anthony Stark was always a selfish boy, when a wizard decides to teach him a lesson, Lord Anthony might not find it such an easy one. Basically a Beauty and the beast AU
1. Loki takes down a bitch

**Hello! I wrote this story because well...I've been wanting a Beauty and the Beast Stony story and couldn't find one. So I decided to write it myself. I'm also cross posting this on my AO3 account. If you have any ideas for this story please let me know as I only have a vague outline of whats to happen. This story has been running around in my head for awhile. Anyway hope you enjoy! Also future chapters will be longer and I'll post when I can. Reviews make my heart happy!**

* * *

Stark Mansion had always been a place of activity and excitement in the small town of St. Peter.

Visitors often came by when the Lord Howard Stark was there. Lord Howard having always thrown the biggest and best parties when he was in town with his wife. The whole town mourned when he was gone. Lord Howard had left behind his young teen son Anthony, who suddenly had to take over his estate. He seemed to do very well, there was a party every week with excellent booze and woman. It was gossiped around town that Lord Anthony had slept with no less than half of the village girls and even some foreign ones when they passed through.

Eventually the town grew bored with the young Stark's parties and soon Lord Anthony was spending every week in the taverns and bars in town. Moving on from drunken parties in his mansion to drunken parties in town. He always seemed to charm at least one girl to come back to his mansion with him. Most people thought bad of him for this, for having had so many girls warm his bed. The truth was Lord Anthony only wanted to have some sort of contact. Some sort of affection, even if it wasn't true affection.

His parents had never been around long when he was a child and he grew up in a house full of servants and people only meant to take care of his physical well being. All of this was not good for the young lord, who being used to getting whatever he wanted from the servants, grew up to be selfish and egotistical. He was used to getting his way and never took no as an answer. He always believed that if he couldn't charm his way into it, then he could throw money at it.

Despite all this he had managed to make a friend or two. People who could actually deal with his bad habits and sometimes horrid manner. People who no matter what he did would stick around to clean up his mess or be an ear to listen to the problems of the privileged youth. Even still these people were not enough to change the attitudes or the rough demeanor of the boy. No one ever thought he would change. They thought he would remain his rude, playboy self until the end of his days and maybe he would have if he had not angered a powerful wizard.

This wizard was a tall, elegant and powerful man. He had heard about this selfish boy who never took no as an answer and seemed to be truly heartless. This wizard just couldn't let that go by. He was a mischievous mage and would only take pleasure in knocking down this boy a peg or two. But...he must first give the boy a chance to prove him otherwise.

So the wizard went to the Stark mansion and disguised himself as a horrible looking old man seeking shelter from the cold harsh winter night. He had knocked on the door and asked for refuge, immediately Lord Anthony refused. He would not have such a wretched man under his roof. The wizard decided to try once more and once again Lord Anthony refused him refuge. The wizard gave Anthony one last chance and Lord Anthony once more shut the door in the wizards face.

Filled with anger and a need to pull the man off of his pedestal of self loving, the wizard knocked on the door and before Lord Anthony could shut it he transformed himself into his true form. Elegant lines and handsome face. Lord Anthony instantly tried to change things around but the wizard would not let him get in a word. So the wizard cursed Lord Anthony and all in his house.

The wizard doubted that Lord Anthony could love anything other than himself so as part of the curse he took away Lord Anthony's looks, turning him into a horrid beast. Vines grew over Lord Anthony's house and all inside were immediately affected by the curse. Every guest, every servant, and every animal were affected. After seeing his face in a nearby puddle, Lord Anthony begged the wizard to change him back. The wizard refused but gave Lord Anthony a condition to the curse.

If Lord Anthony could learn to love someone, wholeheartedly and put them in front of himself and be loved in return then the curse would break. With those final words the Wizard Loki gave Lord Anthony two gifts to help him, though he doubted they would change anything. One was a bright blue ticking clock. It had no numbers on its face, but instead had twisting turning gears. That was how much time Anthony had until the spell would be permanent. The gears in the clock would slowly stop until they no longer turned, when that happened there was nothing Anthony could do to return to the way he used to be. He had until his 24th birthday.

The other gift was a silver hand mirror. With this Anthony could look into the outside world and see what was going on. Maybe find one to love him, though the wizard doubted that Anthony could ever love someone other than himself. With this the wizard disappeared in a flash of green smoke leaving Lord Anthony to stare into the mirror. He was a monster, a beast, Who could ever love such a horrid creature.


	2. Awesome shit happens and Steve

**I was so excited about this that I wrote another chapter. I couldn't help myself. Also...This one isn't edited as much as it probably should but...oh well. I hope you like it and if you want to review well...That would certainly excite me some more.**

**Kittie Corpse: I shall certainly try to make this a good story and I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

Steve stared blankly down at his sketch book, before looking up at the trees. Same old field as yesterday. Same blue sky, same small town. He sighed and closed his book, not a hint of pencil marking it. He flopped back onto the grass and looked up at the sky and clouds. It had been so boring since Bucky left.

James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes had been Steve's best friend growing up. They had met when Steve had been in St. Wade's orphanage and remained friends even after Steve had been adopted by Phil Coulson. The assistant to the town's mayor, Nicholas Fury.

They were hardly separated as children, always running around town and playing as soldiers, protecting the town from bandits. Even when Steve was small and sickly, Bucky never abandoned him. Bucky always watched over Steve and made sure he was ok. Eventually they grew up and last year Bucky had decided to go and fight in the King's army.

Steve had still been small and weak at that time and hadn't been able to follow his friend to adventure and new places. He hadn't seen Bucky since, but they sent letters back and forth every few months. It had only been recently, in an insane growth spurt that came out of nowhere, that Steve had finally been able to follow Bucky. But even now he had something holding him back. His guardian.

Phil Coulson was still a healthy man but he was growing older and had trouble doing some of the things that had been so easy, not so long ago. Steve was reluctant to leave him especially after a sickness that had knocked Phil down for several weeks. Steve couldn't just leave, even if that meant being stuck in the same small town he had been in all his life and never doing anything interesting.

He sighed once more at the sky before getting up, he had to go into town and get some things for Phil. Phil, while loving St. Wade, didn't want to spend his nights in town and had built a small cabin in the forests just north of the small village. Phil was having a nice restful day at the cabin, as he had to leave town the next day to go to St. Peter's and Steve had promised him he'd pick up some things in town for him.

He got up from his place in the grass and got up heading towards St. Wade. Which was waking up in its usual fashion. People started to stream out into the streets, window shutters were being opened and Steve could smell the fresh baked bread from Mrs. Hudson's bakery. A day like any other.

Steve hummed under his breath as he walked along the street, greeting the people he knew as he passed them by. "Hello Mr. Charles...how's your husband Eric?" Steve asked as he passed by the town's schoolteacher. "Bending his metal in the forges as usual." Charles replied with a smile. "How's Phil?" Charles asked in return. "Convinced that he's still the young man that adopted me and trying to tell me that he can fix the roof himself, Thank you very much." Steve replies with a laugh.

They talk for just a moment more before Charles has to rush off to the school house. Steve waves him goodbye before he continues his walk. He's heading to the courthouse for the paperwork Phil needs before leaving town. He's only interrupted a few more times before making it to the building. "Good morning Maria." He greets the woman sorting the books in the front."Morning Steve. Come for Phil's things?" She asks and Steve nods.

"I managed to convince him to let me get them." He replies and Maria laughs. "Well here they are. Everything he'll need for St. Peter." Maria says passing over papers and documents. "What are they fighting about this time?" Steve asks looking down. "Simple land disputes. Shouldn't take Phil too long before he's back under your watchful eyes." Maria answers as Steve scoffs. "I just worry about him...he's not as young as he used to be." He says quietly.

"Yeah but he's not a fossil yet." Maria adds. "Besides I think he's ready for you to get out of his house." She says teasingly. Steve rolls his eyes. "Who would get his supplies then?" He asks. "Exactly." She says with a laugh and Steve just shakes his head. "Bye Maria...Tell Nick we said hi." Maria nods and Steve leaves.

Steve frowns as he steps out into the sun. Maybe he is being too protective of man could certainly take care of himself, but what if Steve wasn't there and he got sick again. Steve couldn't let anything happen to the man he'd come to think of as a father to him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and next thing he knew he's running into a slightly smaller man. Everyone seemed to be smaller than Steve.

"Oh excuse me." Steve says looking down, his voice dropping away at the end. "It's no problem...people run into me all the time." Says a voice that is dripping with platitudes and falseness. Steve tries to smile but is sure it comes out as more of a grimace. "Mr. Hammer." He says taking a step back. "Justin please." The man says pushing up the glasses that had fallen just a bit.

Steve nods but determines to do no such thing. Justin Hammer was...pushy and he thought he was the king of the town. Mostly because of the fact that his family owned most of the town and was the main business trade in the area. Well, they were now that the Stark's dropped off radar. Also Hammer had a bit of a...fixation...on Steve. Always trying to take Steve to dinner or to impress him with something his family had done. Steve didn't like it.

Steve held his documents closer to his chest and then realized that Hammer had been talking all this time. "I'm sorry Mr. Hammer but I really need to-" "Oh what's this? Do you draw? Is this your drawing book?" Hammer asks grabbing the book that was clutched to his chest, along with the papers. This caused the papers to flutter on the ground and Steve frowned.

He heard Hammer flipping through the book as Steve picked up the papers scattered on the dirty floor. "Wow, this is...nice. It is nice isn't it? What's this...A field, some flowers? Why are you drawing such boring things? You could draw me." Hammer says smiling even as Steve glares. Once the papers are picked up, Steve grabs the notebook out of Hammer's hands.

"Excuse me Mr. Hammer." Steve says stressing the Mr. Hammer part. "But I really must be going!" He says sternly, his usual polite manner gone and he walks away. Hammer just smiles after Steve.

"Isn't he a firecracker?" He says to himself.

* * *

Steve frowns and stalks the entire way home. Barely managing to be polite and return the greetings other people give him. He's furious. Where does Justin Hammer get the right to just grab his stuff like that? And does he really think that Steve would ever like him? The nerve of that man. He's angry the entire way home until he gets to the cabin.

"Hammer?" A voice calls out suddenly and Steve looks up to see Phil on the roof. Tools in his hands and a light sheen of sweat on his face, with laughter in his blue eyes. Phil knows about Steve's issue with Hammer. It's been the subject of Steve's rants for the past two weeks. Every time Steve went into town Justin Hammer finds someway of provoking the blonde.

"You shouldn't be up there." Steve says tersely. Phil lets out a chuckle. "The roof needed fixed." He explains to his irritated son. "But you shouldn't be...I told you I would do that while your in St. Peter." Steve says his voice going from anger to worry. Phil just shakes his head. "I'm fine Steve...now...Tell me what Hammer did this time." Phil says as he starts to make his way down the building.

Steve watches him worriedly as he comes down and waits until Phil is safely on solid ground before starting his tale about Justin Hammer and his nerve. "That man just can't take a hint. I am not interested." Steve says as he finishes. By now they're back in the cabin and Steve is finishing lunch. "I admit he's a bit...big headed but is he really as bad as you say?" Phil asks as he finishes cleaning and putting up his tools.

"Oh Phil...He's worse!" Steve states loudly turning to look at Phil and noticing Phil's barely contained chuckles. "It's not funny! He won't leave me alone." Steve says turning with a huff to cooking. Phil lets out a laugh. "Have you made that clear to him. I highly doubt, with your size, that you can't find a way to...discourage him." Phil says and Steve sighs. "As horrid as he is, I don't want to be rude...and you know I hate bullies." Steve says stirring the food in the pot.

Phil smiles. "That's what I like about you...you never let anyone tell you what to do." Phil says fondly and Steve grins. "Be safe tomorrow." Steve says quietly, as his mind wanders to Phil's trip. "I will." Phil replies and they settle down for dinner. Horrid man quickly forgotten.

* * *

Phil looks at his surroundings again. How could have he have gotten so lost? This wasn't his first time to St. Peter. He would have to blame it on his spooked horse. The entire trip his horse had been acting highly out of sorts. Stomping around and stopping every few seconds. Phil looked into the forest every time but he could find nothing.

Suddenly a howl was heard from the bushes to his right and Phil could see a glimpse of bright yellow eyes. His horse reared up and Phil fought to control it. "Calm down Jasper." He said knowing that this was going to turn bad soon. His horse raced off down the forest road as soon as his feet touched the ground and Phil fought to hold on to the reigns.

He could hear the movement and howls following them and Phil was seriously worried for his life. His only thought was of Steve and of the fact that he would leave the boy once more alone in this world. Suddenly a castle emerged from the woods. Phil's eyes widened. That had to be the old Stark place.

Phil jerked hard on the reigns trying to steer the horse in that direction. The horse wouldn't listen and bucked up, knocking Phil off his horse. The horse raced off into the woods and Phil looked around. He could hear the howls of the wolves coming closer and he quickly got up onto his feet, grimacing at the pain in his back.

He raced towards the old Stark mansion and towards the gates there. As soon as he passed through he slammed the gates behind him and breathed in relief as he saw the wolves on the other side. They stood at the edge of the forest, staring at Phil and walking closer. Waiting for him to come out. Phil looked between them and the deserted looking castle.

He started towards it hoping for some suitable shelter for the night and hopefully some food, while he waited for the wolves to leave. He pushed against the big castle doors and was a little surprised when they creaked open. "Hello?" He called out into the darkness. He moved silently into the castle, looking around for anything.

There was a lighted candelabra sitting on a table next to what looked like a hawk statue. "I'm sorry...I've gotten lost and my horse ran off. I was hoping to stay here for the night." He says noticing the candelabra.

-meanwhile-

Thor looks over at Clint. "Come Clint. The man needs help. It would just be for one night."

Clint looks over at Thor. "As much as I'd like to help the guy...Master Tony is never going to go for it. He'd never allow it."

"Well then, he does not have to know. I am sure if we are careful he would never find out."

Clint sighs. "This is a bad idea."

Thor ignores him

-Back to where we were-

Phil walks over and grabs the candelabra happy for a little light in such a dark home. "Hello?" He calls out again. "Hello!" Phil hears someone exclaim happily and he looks around. He feels a tap on his shoulder and looks to his side and promptly drops the candelabra. He takes a step back as he stares down at the...living...thing. "Please have no fear lost man. My name is Thor and I can help you for the night...though you must leave on the marrow." Phil stares a little shocked before laughing a little. "A talking candle." He says shaking his head.

Thor's answering laugh booms down the hall and something swoops in front of him and places a wooden wing against the candle's mouth. "If you don't want Tony to come up then I'd suggest you use your inside voice Thor!" The Hawk statue exclaims and Phil looks between them. "I'm Clint." The Hawk says looking up at him. "Phil." Phil says finally introducing himself to what are supposed to be inanimate objects.

The bird...Clint nods. "Come with me. I'll show you a parlor that you can use for the night. Our... master...doesn't use it often." Clint says flapping wooden wings a few times and flying slowly down the hall, Phil and Thor trailing behind him. Thor eagerly starts to talk to the human. Happy for some news about the outside world and a new face to see.

They quickly make it into said parlor and Clint leads him over to a chair. "Here...I'm sure you're hungry. I'll see if Bruce has anything in the kitchen." Clint says before flying off. Phil sits down in the chair and looks around the room as Thor hops over to the fireplace and sets the logs in it, on fire. "There...now you will be warm." He says smiling widely and hopping over to Phil.

Phil smiles at the odd little thing. "What are you?" He asks. "I am a candelabra..." Thor says in a confused voice. Phil laughs. "I see that but why-" "Because of me." Says a deep voice from the doorway and Phil turns to look but the light in the fireplace is quickly and mysteriously extinguished.

"What are you doing in my castle?" The voice asks and Thor hops back in shock. "Master Tony!" He exclaims moving back. "Shut it Sparky!" Tony growls from the doorway. Phil strained his eyes to see who this voice was coming from. "Now...I believe I asked you a question Old man. What are you doing in my CASTLE!" Tony roars and Phil can't help but jump back.

"I got lost in the woods-" "Did you come to see the beast? To see the horrid monster that was a product of his own selfishness?" Tony growled ignoring the old man's words. Tony grabbed Thor and jerked him up off the floor. "Did you come to see this?" He asks bringing Thor close so that the man could see his face. Phil let out a small gasp of surprise and Tony snarled dropping Thor onto the floor.

"Rhodes! Take him to the dungeon!" He yelled. "Tony I don't think-" Came a voice from the hallway. "NOW!" Tony roared again and a suit of armor walked into the room, grabbing Phil and marching him out of the room. Phil fought against it but there was no use. "Please...I have a son waiting for me to get back home." Phil said worried about Steve and what the boy would feel should he not come home.

"You should have thought about that before coming here." Tony said, no empathy in his voice. "Take him away." He said waving the suit of armor off. There was a sigh from the suit but it carried Phil away. Tony huffed loudly and stormed from the room. Thor looked sadly after them all. If only someone would come and save his master from himself.


	3. Natasha, Hammer and A Horse oh my!

**AN: Heya guys...sorry it's been so long since I last wrote a chapter. Been busy with dance stuff and other stuff. As always reviews make my heart sing with gladness and I didn't really edit this a whole lot. Love you guys and thanks for reading. Also I'm crossposting this on my Ao3 account KingoftheShips. :)**

* * *

Steve wakes bright and early the day after Phil leaves. He's always been an early riser, never one to waste the day away. After getting some breakfast and cleaning himself up, he cleans up the cabin. There's not much to clean as Phil and Steve have always been tidy people, putting things up once they were finished with them. Steve sighs and looks around trying to find something to do with his day. Deciding that he isn't in the mood for sketching or reading, he starts to head to the town to see his friend.

Natasha Romanoff wasn't someone who had been around when Bucky had, she had moved into town about two months after Bucky had been deployed. She was a mysterious redhead who kept her background and any details about her secret. If she shared something with you it was an honor and not one many got.

Natasha was a recluse and not many of the villagers trusted her or talked to her. She just had an air of deadly skill and competence about her. Something that Steve had seen first hand. Back when he was still skinny and sickly and Bucky had left. The town bullies, who were no different from when they were children, had decided that Steve was once more fair game and wanted to have a little fun with his smaller self. It was while the leader was kicking Steve's ribs in that Natasha had appeared and knocked all of them out within five minutes. They had been friends since.

Well...friendly. Natasha was still closed off and rarely talked of herself, in fact most days she wasn't in town at all but off on some secret business. Still when she was in town Steve always visited her and played chess or practiced his fighting. Natasha was the one to teach him how to defend himself. In any case, Steve knew she would be back today and Steve was going to go visit.

Of course this meant going into town and that meant...

"Well Hello gorgeous." A voice that Steve dreaded, said from behind him. Steve sighed and turned around not even bothering to put a smile on his face.

"Mr. Hammer." Steve replies.

"I'm very busy, so sorry, I can't talk today..." Steve said trying to cut the man off before he started. Steve tried to continue walking but Hammer just came around in front of Steve. Steve had to stop walking or run him over. It was a hard decision to make.

Hammer smiled in his oily fashion and leaned out, placing a hand on Steve's arm. "Aw Steve...Just a few minutes of your time...I'm sure you can spare just a few for me." Hammer said in what Steve supposed was a charming manner but it felt too forced to Steve to ever work. "I was hoping to take you to lunch...I know a great little café that just opened in town and I know you'd love it." Hammer said and Steve grimaced.

"I can't today Mr. Hammer I have someone I'm going to go see." Steve said and tried to move a few steps to get Hammer's hand off him, instead Hammer just moved with him.

"I'm sure your friend can wait just a little longer...I haven't seen you in so long." Hammer said and Steve frowned. This man was just so annoying and fake.

"I saw you yesterday Mr. Hammer." Steve replied no longer trying to keep his voice pleasant.

"What did I say about calling me Justin? and about lunch..." Hammer said totally ignoring most of what Steve said. Steve sucked in a breath trying to calm himself and was about to say something more, or punch the man, when a small hand landed on his back.

"He said no Hammer...besides he's having lunch with me, unless of course you'd like to join us?" A strong and calm feminine voice asked from behind Steve. Steve grinned and turned seeing Natasha. She looked good as usual but tired, wherever she had gone this time seemed to have tired the woman out. No one else would have noticed as Natasha kept her face blank most of the time but Steve could see the circles under her eyes and the way her eyes were slightly drooped in exhaustion.

Steve turned back to Hammer and had to stop himself from laughing at the look of horror and fear in Hammer's eyes. Hammer shook his head. "That's alright...I'm sure you two have so much to catch up on..." He stammers.

Natasha raises an eyebrow as she moves beside Steve. "Are you sure? You seemed desperate to talk with Steve so it must be important...I'd hate to keep you two from talking, you won't even know I was there." Natasha says and Steve can see the grin in her eyes and he knows she's messing with Hammer.

Hammer shakes his head and takes a few steps back. "Oh no its...its fine...really...actually I think I was supposed to be having lunch with my mom...silly of me to forget. I'll see you later Steve." He stammers before running off, almost literally.

Once Hammer is out of sight, Steve's allows himself to laugh. "I don't know what you did to him but every time he sees you he runs off like he saw a ghost...thank you.." Steve chuckles and Nat smirks. Barely perceptible, just a lifting of a corner of her mouth but enough that Steve grins wide. "Welcome back by the way." He adds.

Natasha nods. "Its good to be back." She replies and gently shoves Steve's shoulder with her own in a greeting.

"Are you ever going to tell me where you go?" Steve asks curious and like he always does and just like always Natasha replies,

"Nope."

Before heading off to her small house, Steve following behind. They talk softly, mostly about town goings on and things. Once they get to Natasha's house on the edge of the village, they go in and Natasha makes them a small decent lunch were they continue to talk. When that's done they head to a small clearing in the nearby woods and start to spar.

They go hard at it, neither one playing it easy, for 20 minutes before Natasha knocks Steve down. "You were doing good until you started telegraphing your moves...you've gotten sloppy." She says but there's a crinkle by her eyes that show a hint of amusement. Steve chuckles and stands back up, wiping the dirt off before taking a defensive stance. "Oh yeah? We'll see who's sloppy now." He says and Natasha rolls her eyes at the cheesy come back and they're at it again.

It takes another 30 minutes before someone is down again, this time being Natasha. Steve grins over her. "Your getting a little sloppy." He teases and Natasha does the almost smirk thing again. Natasha has gotten to her feet and Steve suggests they call it a day. Natasha agrees, after being gone doing heaven knows what, she's ready for a small bit of downtime. They start heading to Steve's house and Natasha starts up a conversation.

"So how is Phil?" Natasha asks as they head back. Steve smiles at the mention of his adoptive father.

"He's doing a lot better now...The cough hasn't come back and he can do most anything without getting as winded as he did in the past. He went to St. Peter to settle some land disputes. He should be back before you leave again." Steve says smiling. Natasha nods and the rest of their walk is quiet. Natasha wasn't a very talkative person.

Soon enough Steve can see his and Phil's cabin and he frowns as he sees a familiar horse. His eyes widen and he runs over, worry and fear hammering in his heart. "Jasper? What are you doing back? Where's Phil?" He asks rubbing at the frightened horse's neck. He can see the paperwork Phil should have taken with him still in Jasper's pack. Steve is terrified. What could have happened to Phil...Is he hurt? Dead? Steve shakes the thought away.

Natasha walks over. "Steve what's wrong?" She asks and Steve shakes his head. "Something happened to Phil. Jasper can you take me to him?" He asks and the horse seems to understand. "I have to go after him." He says looking at Natasha who frowns.

"Steve...He could be anywhere in that forest." She says and though it doesn't show on her face, she is worried for Phil and Steve, who is stupid enough to go after him, even at this time of day.

"I know but...I can't leave him out there. I'll be fine Nat...I'll be back in no time." Steve says climbing onto Jasper. Natasha shakes her head and is about to offer to go with him when Steve just gallops away. She sighs heavily...nothing for her to do but wait. She heads inside the cabin, determined to wait there until Phil and Steve returns.

* * *

Steve travels for what seems like forever and he thinks that they are definitely lost. Just when he's about to turn Jasper around they come up to a tall intimidating looking castle. Jasper whinnies and Steve gets off the horse. Maybe Phil found his way here. Steve pats Jasper's flank. "Stay here boy..." He says quietly before getting off Jasper and heading slowly towards the castle.

The castle is large, made of dark stone and seems to loom over everything. Vines are wrapped all around it like they're choking the stone. A stone wall encircles the property and its entrance is a wrought iron gate. Steve walks up to it and pushes it hesitantly open, slowly making his way up to the intimidating structure.

Steve walks to the heavy oak door and is shocked, as it opens, when he pushes against it. He takes a step into the darkened entryway and looks around. He can't see much in the gloom but what he can see is rich and opulent if a little dusty and seemingly unused. At least not often. He makes his way down the large hall and looks around. "Phil! Are you here? Is anyone here? Please...I'm looking for my father!" Steve calls out into the darkened hall.

-To Thor-

Thor frowns as he hears a voice which only deepens as he hears the words. It must be Phil's son. He thinks about how to show the boy where his father is...Thor feels responsible for Phil's disappearance. He hops to the stairs that will lead to the dungeon and makes several tapping sounds on the stone with the base of his...feet.

-To Steve-

Steve's head turns as he hears several taps. "Phil? Hello...Is someone there?" He calls out and thinks he can see a bit of light disappearing down somewhere. Steve follows it, heading to a doorway which shows a stone staircase, which winds its way down. He slowly starts the descent. "Phil!" He calls again and notices a lighted candelabra. He picks it up as he makes his way down the stairs and into what appears to be a dungeon. It's dark, dank and smells of mold.

"Steve?" A weak voice calls from the nearest cell. Steve's eyes widen and he rushes over to the cell, kneeling beside the bars. He places the candelabra beside him and looks into the cell. Phil is lying covered in his cloak on a cold hard cell bed. Phil carefully gets up and kneels in front of Steve. "Steve...You...You have to...have to go." Phil says in between bouts of coughing. It's wet and nasty sounding and Steve's heart clenches in fear. It sounds like the cough Phil had when he was ill a month or so ago. When Steve almost lost him.

"What are you saying? I have to get you out...I need to find the keys." Steve says standing up and looking around frantically.

"No Steve...You have to go now...Not safe!" Phil exclaims trying to get Steve to leave. Steve just ignores it.

"I am not leaving you...I'll find the keys just wait." Steve says and goes to go back to the stairs and look up on the next floor but there is a dark shadow blocking his way. Steve falls back in shock and looks up at the looming shadow.

"I don't like it when people try to steal my stuff." A voice emanates from the shadow and Steve frowns at it.

"Steal your stuff?" Steve asks getting up, frowning.

"Yeah...Daddy dearest was trying to steal from me. Food...my logs for a fire. Trespassing is a heavy crime." The shadow says in a smug voice.

Steve frowns. "I'm sure he was just trying to find a place to stay for the night...he probably got lost...Please just let him go." Steve asks softly. The shadow hums.

"Hmmmm...How about no. He came onto my property and he's my prisoner." The shadow replies in a cold voice.

"But he's sick...He could...He will die if he doesn't get out of here...please." Steve begs and once more the shadow refuses.

"Not my problem...he did the crime now he'll do the time." The shadow says unmoved by Steve's pleading. Steve is quiet a moment before thinking of something. He turns to look back at Phil and hopes he'll forgive him for what he's about to do, knowing that Phil wouldn't want him to.

"What if I took his place?" Steve offers and the shadow seems caught off guard. It takes a small step back before stepping forward.

"You would do that? For him? It's a life sentence...You would give up yours just so that he could leave?" The shadow demandingly asks and Steve nods even as Phil shakes his head.

"No Steve...I'm old...I've lived my life...You have so much more in store for you." Phil says coughing and voice breaking.

"Yes...my life for my father's." Steve replies determinedly looking up at where the shadow's eyes should be.

"You must promise never to escape...you would have to stay here forever...with me." The shadow says and Steve thinks that's a pretty obvious thing and starts to nod when the shadow starts to move, stepping into the light cast by the singular candelabra. The sight is something Steve will never forget. One foot reaches into the light and another, Steve's eyes traveling from the expensive looking shoes and pants, up to the pressed red shirt and black jacket with equally dark black cravat. His eyes finally landing on the shadow's face.

Steve can't help the shudder that runs through his body, he's never seen anything like this before. It's the face of a beast. Instead of a mouth there's a short...muzzle, almost like a dog with sharp teeth gleaming from the open mouth. Brown-black fur covers its face and golden eyes look down at him in a calculating look.

The creature scoffs. "I knew you wouldn't-"

"I'll stay." Steve interrupts and the creature looks down at him a little surprised. "I'll stay...my life for my father's...no escaping." Steve adds, despite Phil's protests. The creature seems to take a moment before nodding.

"No take backs." The Creature says and Steve nods in response.

"I know." Steve says in reply and closes his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Rhodey!" The creature yells before looking at Steve. "You have until he gets here to say goodbye." The creature remarks and Steve rushes back over to the cell which has somehow opened. He hugs Phil tight to himself.

Phil is shaking. "Don't do this Steve." He says quietly, before coughing racks his body. Steve just looks at him and shakes his head.

"Its already done...and besides I would do anything to protect you...You've been my father and...You saved my life...Now I get to save yours." Steve says hugging Phil tight. "I love you...I always will. Nat is probably back at the house...She can doctor you up and watch over you for me...Tell her she better." Steve replies not letting Phil protest anymore.

All too soon a suit of armor comes in and takes Phil from Steve's arms. "Jasper is waiting outside...he'll take you home." Steve adds even as Phil is getting dragged away, Phil fighting the whole way. "I love you father!" He yells as Phil is dragged from his sight. As soon as Phil is gone Steve collapses to his knees. He'll never see him again.

The creature coughs awkwardly and looks down at Steve. "You just going to sit there?" He asks and Steve looks up in confusion.

"Where else would I go?" Steve asks and the creature rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not going to make you stay down here...I'll take you to a room." He huffs out. Steve goes to open his mouth. "Or would you rather stay here?" The creature asks and when Steve says no more he nods. "Then come on." The creature says and with that Steve stands up and follows the creature out of the dungeon and into his new home.

* * *

**So what you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Let me know.**


End file.
